Wrap Me Up
by HoneyyBey
Summary: (FIXED) Thor and Henesis met as toddlers when Heimdall first began serving the throne. 1500 years later, the two had never been more inseparable. From their early childhood to their reigning adulthood, the two stood side by side for the world to see- everyone except Heimdall. This is from a convo I had on tumblr on the possibility of Thor sneaking around w/ Heimdall's daughter


_So I pray as soon as I wake_

 _that we spend today up under eachother_

Growing up with a father who basically had the all-seeing-eyes, Henesis had to master the art of deciet by the time she was fourteen years old. She started with simple lies like telling her parents she was at dance practice when in reality, she was on a secret "play" date with her bestfriend Thor, Prince of Asgard in the garden of his palace way past 6pm. By sixteen, she and Thor were becoming more exclusive, hanging out more in the public's eye. While she was more scared than anything, the cocky sucker loved walking through the palace with her on his arm- of course avoiding the bifrost where Heimdall would be. The second they both turned twenty, Thor surprised her with a diamond bracelet with his name engraved in gold on the inside. They were basically hitched at this point. And everyone, literally everyone, could see it.

Except Heimdall.

The ironic thing, though, is that they were not even hiding it anymore. Especially since Odin have them his personal blessing by the time they were seventeen. She was there for him through everything. Even when he dated that silly, pale, Amerian ditz that did not even know what she wanted. When his mother died. And when dumbass Loki went to ruin New York City.

 _Cause there's nothing more I need_

 _than you here with me_

 _no gift would be better_

"Thoorrrr" Henesis groggily whined rolling over in his huge bed. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands in deep thought, but once she called his name his head shot up. His arm reached out and rubbed her bare back with a soothing hand, silencing her. Her body relaxed the minute his hand made contact with her dark, brown skin and a soft groan left her throat. "I thought you were gone" She mumbled.

His body turned to face her, and he couldn't fight the smile that broke across his face if he tried. All of the stress he was contemplating on before transformed into a mere speck in the back of his mind when he saw her face. Well, what was visible of her face that wasn't covered by the mass of unruly coils that spread all across the pillow under her head.

 _So won't you come wrap me up, wrap me all up in your love_

 _All that I want_

The hand that was on her back trailed upward slowly to push the dark curls from her face. Her right eye blinked open to meet his gaze, and she smirked softly too. "Why would you think that?" His voice answered, just one notch louder than a whisper. His fingers tangled themselves in her coils scratching gently at her scalp, slightly surprised that they both forgot to put the satin wrap on her head last night.

She unconciously nuzzled her head into his hand before letting her head fall to the pillow. "I dunno babe" She slurred. "Maybe your Thor-dar went off and there was trouble somewhere".

Chuckling, he climbed back to the bed and laid his body directly on top of her. She thrashed under him before realizing that he would not let up, so she just stilled with a "huff". One of his hands went to pull the hair from her face and he tugged it. The other one brushed a thumb across her bottom lip before placing a chaste kiss on it. "My Thor-dar, huh? Well, if you wanted to know, my Thor-dar has been going off" he replied in a matter of fact tone.

She smacked her lips, suddenly irritated that he would be leaving soon. She attempted at wriggling from underhim, but he used his hand that was in her hair to pull it again- this time way harder. "Stop moving" he demanded loudly. Her body went lax.

At times, she would show hints of attitude towards him. But, he never failed to shut them down before they could actually start. She liked trying to have her way and boss up, but they both knew who ran the show here. And it definitely was not her.

He leaned down and kissed her lips again. Again. Then once more. "I am sensing trouble, and I tried finding it...but it keeps leading me back here" he whispered, tuggling her hair and pulling her head to the side to kiss down the column of her throat. Her striking gold eyes fluttered closed and she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Maybe it's hiding" She giggled ater a while, finally catching on to what he was implying. Her laughter then ceased when he placed an open mouth kiss on her collarbone. His warm breath caressed her skin and her body damn near melted into his bedding. Well, parts of her did.

"Or maybe it's lying right beneath me, disguised as my bestfriend"

"Bestfriend?!" She screeched. "This ring right here" She paused, her left hand flailing out to flash the huge diamond on her ring finger "screams _whoadie_. _Rolldawg_. I'm your _top gunna_ , baby"

"Whoad- what? Remind me to never take you to America again" He groaned.

 _Fill me up, fill me up_

 _Fill me all up in your love_


End file.
